How We Met
by Divine Champion
Summary: As a new Trainer to the world, Moon wasn't sure what to do in the Alola region. When her team had formed, she had never felt so happy in her lifetime before that moment. In her journal lies six entries scattered throughout her adventure, one for each member. (Pokemon Moon)
1. Mizu, the Primarina

**Hey guys, Champion of the Divine Sun here with something a little bit special. Now that I finished the campaign about five times, my choices for my team have been solidified. And I'm glad. So, I decided to create six chapters, one for each member on my team. And after each one, I'll say what about them that had taken my heart.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I met her when she was a little Popplio. When Kahuna Hala had showed me the three starters, I knew which one I was going to pick. I always preferred the night over the day, and the water coincided with the moon. For me, at least. Ever since that night, I had never felt so happy. It was like we were one being.

When we defeated Hala's Grand Trial, she had evolved into a Brionne. I was so overjoyed with her evolution that I hugged her tightly. She made a sound that expressed her happiness as well. For a moment, I was confused when Rotom said that she was a Pop Star Pokémon until I noticed she kept on singing whenever I felt down in the dumps. Seeing Hau's Torracat having a bit of a rivalry with my Brionne made me laugh.

...

When we first met Guzma, I noticed how he stared at my Z-Ring. When he asked me why I was doing the island challenge, and I didn't give him a straight answer, he sent out his Golisopod to attack my Brionne.

A Bug/Water type against a pure Water type is not really a good match up. But when she evolved into a Primarina and learned Sparkling Aria, I knew that we were going to go far. That this adventure was far from over.

...

I knew that the Pokémon that Lusamine sent out were undoubtedly pampered. And while their attacks hit hard, I was glad that Mizu helped her team. Especially against Mismagius and her Mystical Fire. Using Scald to reflect the oncoming Shadow Ball was something I came up on the fly.

...

I'm not going to lie, seeing Lusamine fuse with that Nihilego was rather unnerving, to say the least. It didn't help since it felt like the Ultra Space was sucking the life out of me. Or was that the other surrounding Nihilego? I tightened my grip on Mizu's Pokéball before throwing.

…

I never would thought of it, using her exclusive Z-Move. I've used it before, but the amount of energy would've made me collapse.

' _Mizu, let's go for Oceanic Operetta. That should make the Clefable faint._

' _But… it requires a lot of your psychic energy.'_

' _I know. But if we don't make Clefable stand down, we'll lose.'_

I could tell that she was hesitant on it. But we did it none the less.

...

There we were. At the Pokémon League, the first one ever built in Alola. Meaning that whoever defeated the Elite Four was going to be the first Champion.

Kahunas Hala and Olivia… Captain Acerola… Golfer Kahili...

Now Kukui remains. He said it was to celebrate my victory against the Elite Four. A part of me knew that he wanted to see what my team was capable of. He wanted to test their our limits. The seven of us were ready for anything. This adventure had tempered each of us in some way or other. And my little Primarina had been there since the beginning of this journey. As long as I was with her, she was okay. And my team would be incomplete without her.

* * *

 **When I first saw the starters, I was torn between Rowlett and Popplio, especially by their final forms. But I chose the seal because of the hate I saw for it, and Trickywi's song, "In Your Spotlight" had sealed it for me. Check out the song if you haven't already.**

 **I chose to name it Mizu because it meant 'water' in Japanese.**

 **See you guys for the second Pok** **é** **mon.**


	2. Charger, the Vikavolt

**Here's Member #2, my slow but powerful Special Attacker.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As a little Grubbin, he didn't look like much, but a part of me could sense great potential. Believe me, since I'm a psychic. At first, he was rather fragile, since he was a pure Bug-type Pokémon. But he seemed to get lucky when he battled Hau's Pichu on the day of the festival since it had the Static ability. Regardless, he was too adorable to not take care of in my team.

...

As a Charjabug, I couldn't resist the urge to make Electric-type puns whenever he was out or around. During the period of time he had Charge, I would make him use it, then follow up with Spark. It had worked well, but those times came to an end, sadly.

During Lana's Water Trial, I knew that my most effective Pokémon was going to be Charger, but I wasn't that dumb to only to use him. Using a combination and both Brionne and, back then, Paras, I was able to weaken the Totem Wishiwashi.

That is, until it summoned an Alomonola, and that particular Water-type used Heal Pulse.

He had grown well in his special attack power, but I quickly realized his low speed as he grew stronger. I was more than happy to teach him Volt Switch.

...

Kahuna Hapu was about to start her first Grand Trial, and of course, wanted to see how my team was before I journeyed through the Vast Poni Canyon. Ground types, eh? I should've known because of her Mudsdale.

Crap, electric-types might not work here. This is why I taught Charger X-Scissor. Better than nothing effective, really.

After I completed her trial, Charger had finally evolved. As a Vikavolt, he could hover over the ground.

...

Damn that stupid Clefable. Magic Guard, Cosmic Power, and Moonlight!? That's completely unfair! Clefable is already a tank, don't make her even more of a tank. I had no choice but switch out Charger for Mizu.

As for that Milotic, it took out my poor Tsareena with a Hydro Pump, and that was only because I foolishly chose not to heal her with a Hyper Potion. I could hear my blood roaring in my ears and sent out Charger. I could tell that he could sense my anger, and I mentally shouted my command to him.

" _Thunderbolt!"_

The Milotic was done for.

...

I have never met Kahili before now, but I knew that all Flying-type Pokémon were susceptible to Electric-type moves. While I sent Charger out first, she sent out a Skarmory. No sooner did I command Charger to use Agility, I saw spikes land on the floor. I smirked.

Many Trainers at the Battle Tree and challengers of the Pokemon League have asked me why I named my Grubbin the way I did. Originally, I did it because of his pincers, since they made me think of, well, a charger. But now that he's a Vikavolt, and thanks to his high Special Attack, I knew that I had named him right.

* * *

 **What I like about Vikavolt is its perseverance as a Grubbin. As a pure Bug- type, it's susceptible to other types. Once it evolves into Charjabug, it's not as weak as before, and it can fight against Flying types. And when it evolves into Vikavolt and has the Levitate ability... Come on, who can resist?**

 **I actually already gave on Vikavolt's name: "...his pincers, since they made me think of, well, a charger."**

 **With that, I'll see you when I introduce my third member.**


End file.
